csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bååten
|} Linus "Bååten" Bååt Andersson (ur. 1 lipca 1999) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2016-??-?? – 2016-08-23 - 35px|Szwecja visomvet *2016-08-23 – 2017-09-?? - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic Academy *2017-09-?? – 2017-10-26 - 35px|Szwecja TEAM5 *2017-10-26 – 2018-05-18 - 35px|Szwecja Red Reserve *2018-05-18 – 2018-07-02 - 35px|Szwecja Japaleno *2018-09-03 – 2019-03-07 - 35px|Szwecja x6tence Galaxy *2019-03-20 – 2019-09-03 - 35px|Szwecja Chaos Esports Club Historia 2016 *Do pierwszej drużyny Bååten dołączył w 2016 roku i nosiła ona nazwę visomvet. *'23 sierpnia 2016' - Organizacja Fnatic ogłosiła swój drugi skład o nazwie - Fnatic Academy, a w niej: jayzaR, PlesseN, Karus, Bååten, Golden oraz trener Samuelsson. 2017 *'12-15 czerwca 2017' - Skład drużyny Fnatic Academy występował podczas turnieju Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków pod nazwą "Ballistix". *We wrześniu 2017 roku Bååten opuścił drużynę Fnatic Academy i dołączył do TEAM5. *'26 października 2017' - Bååten opuścił drużynę TEAM5 i dołączył do Red Reserve. 2018 *'18 maja 2018' - Skład drużyny Red Reserve rozstał się z organizacją i odtąd był znany pod nazwą Japaleno. *'2 lipca 2018' - Skład drużyny Japaleno został rozwiązany! *'3 września 2018' - Bååten dołączył do drużyny x6tence Galaxy. 2019 *'7 marca 2019' - Bååten opuścił drużynę x6tence Galaxy. *'20 marca 2019' - Bååten dołączył do drużyny Chaos Esports Club. *'3 września 2019' - Organizacja Chaos Esports Club rozstała się ze swoim składem! Osiągnięcia '35px|Szwecja Leaf Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2015 - BYOC 1 (2015) '35px|Szwecja visomvet' *1/4 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Pierwsze kwalifikacje - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Pierwsze kwalifikacje - Cotygodniowe finały (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 22: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic Academy' *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 23 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 11 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 14 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Ownit CS:GO Challenge (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 3 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce 2016 China Top (2016) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce China Cup 1 (2017) *9 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków: Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *6/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|Szwecja TEAM5' *1/2 miejsce Skinhub Championship - Season 2 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja Red Reserve' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *12 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Czwarte miejsce Skinhub Championship - Season 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce CSGOFAST.COM Cup 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DaddySkins Western League - Season 1 (2018) *3/5 miejsce Bets.net Challenger Series: Season 1 - Europa (2018) *3/4 miejsce Bets.net Challenger Series: Season 1 (2018) *18 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *7/8 miejsce Bets.net Masters: Season 1 (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2018: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce PMU Challenge 2018 - Kwalifikacje Flickshot - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Szwecja Japaleno' *Pierwsze miejsce PMU Challenge 2018 - Kwalifikacje Flickshot (2018) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - London 2018: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/4 miejsce PMU Challenge 2018 - Online (2018) '35px|Szwecja Reflex Esport Club' *3/4 miejsce PMU Challenge 2018 (2018) '35px|Szwecja Japaleno' *Drugie miejsce Fusion.bet Masters II (2018) '35px|Szwecja x6tence' *1/2 miejsce Liga de Videojuegos Profesional - La Copa 2018: Etap grupowy (2018) *Drugie miejsce Liga de Videojuegos Profesional - La Copa 2018 (2018) '35px|Szwecja x6tence Galaxy' *Drugie miejsce Nordic Championship Season 4 (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2018 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2018 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *18 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce NoxFire League (2018) *Drugie miejsce Rivalry.gg Rising Stars (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce WINNERS League - Season 1: Invite Division (2018) *5/8 miejsce United Masters League Season 1: Etap online (2019) '35px|Szwecja Chaos Esports Club' *17 miejsce ESEA Season 30: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Good Game League 2019 - Etap drugi: Czwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *1/2 miejsce ESEA Season 30: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa: Baraże (2019) *1/2 miejsce ESL One Cologne 2019 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2019 (2019) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 31: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce OGA Counter PIT Season 3 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce UCC Summer Smash (2019) '35px|Szwecja Japaleno' *13 miejsce ESEA Season 32: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *Baaten 4 M4A4 kills @ Predator Masters 3 *Baaten shows the power of a saved AK *Baaten 3 kills with Galil vs. PENTA @ Predator Masters 3 *Baaten 3 kills with AK vs. PENTA @ Predator Masters 3 *Bååten vs. Vexilla - ESEA Premier Season 24 EU *Bååten vs. mix - FPL Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny